내일은 없어 There's No Tomorrow
by foreverYEWOOK
Summary: There's No Tomorrow. / "Kapan kau akan kembali? Aku merindukanmu " / "Aku..." / "... Kau tak mencintaiku?" / YEWOOK / Nonton mv now nya hyuna hyunseung dulu baru baca ;3


**There's No Tomorrow**

**Author : hyukxian/foreverYEWOOK**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : FF hanyalah sebuah khayalan,Sedangkan untuk idenya nyata dan milikku sepenuhnya. Sayangnya pemainnya bukanlah milikku seutuhnya.**

**Warning : YeWook Couple, Yaoi. MATURE CONTENT!**

**Disc: ini adaptasi mv Troublemaker - Now uncut version dengan cukup banyak perubahan.**

"Kapan kau akan kembali? Aku merindukanmu~"

"Aku..."

"... Kau tak mencintaiku?"

**Start ... Story?**

Ia melihat sekilas bayangan berada didepannya. Jalan itu sungguh sepi dan membuatnya sedikit takut, tapi rasa takut tak menghalangi niat namja berpakaian rapi itu untuk berjalan melewatinya. Bayangan itu perlahan mulai menampakkan bahwa itu adalah seseorang. Tak ia sangka seseorang yang ada didepannya itu memeluknya dan-

Dor!

Peluru kecil itu merasuki bagian tubuhnya setelah 'seseorang' tadi mengarahkan pistol dan menarik pelatuknya tepat dijantungnya.

Namja bersurai merah itu berlalu begitu aja setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Tidak perduli seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Y-W

Srakk.

Namja bersurai merah itu mengambil kantung berwarna krem yang terletak diatas tong sampah itu. Memeriksanya sekilas lalu berjalan kembali setelah memastikan isinya sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

_Tell me now now now_  
_Tell me now now now_  
_Before the day ends_  
_Tell me now now now now now_

"Morning~"

Sapaan seorang,ah.. tidak dua orang wanita yang berada di pelukannya membuat Yesung-namja bersurai merah tadi- membuka matanya perlahan. Merasa asing mendengar suara wanita ditelinganya, ia memperbaiki posisinya menjadi bersandar pada ranjang.

"Sh*t!"maki Yesung pada kedua wanita yang sedang sibuk meraba-raba tubuhnya. Ia mendorong pelan kedua wanita itu untuk turun dari ranjangnya dan melemparkan beberapa lembar uang dollar.

"Jangan kembali b*tch!" makinya lagi. Yesung mengambil sebotol beer yang ada di atas buffenya dan meneguknya, dan tanpa alasan kembali mengeluarkannya.

Rokok adalah teman terbaik.

Teman terbaik jika toleransi alkoholmu buruk –salah satu alasan ia kembali memuntahkan alkohol itu-.

"_**Sungguh, kau terlihat begitu frustasi."**_

_You, who just stood still,_  
_make me unsure_

_You are just like yesterday_  
_No saying anything,_  
_Tell me freely,_  
_please look in my eyes_

_Before tonight passes,_  
_before the light dims out_

Bang!

Yesung sedikit terkejut mendengar pintu vannya dibanting. Ia berjalan kedepan untuk melihat siapa yang datang dengan sebelumnya menarik pistol nya yang terletak di atas kasurnya.

"Hyung?"

"..."

Yesung tidak menjawab, memperhatikan dandanan namja yang ada didepannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Tunggu.

Dandanan? Namja?

"Kau baru pulang? Apa kau bermain dijalan? Dimana celanamu?"tanya Yesung santai sembari mengeluarkan sebatang rokok.

Namja yang berada didepan yesung itu sedang menggunakan kemeja kebesaran, tanpa celana. Dan ... rambut yang kukira itu adalah wig.

"jawab aku, Ryeowook-ah"

Namja yang dipanggil Ryeowook itu hanya diam lalu melepas wignya berjalan kearah Yesung dan bersiap melewatinya sebelum Yesung dengan sigap melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya.

Rokok yang tadinya ia sebut 'teman terbaik' itu dengan segera ia buang ke dalam kloset lalu mengusap punggung Ryeowook dan segera mendekatkannya agar bisa mencium bibir milik namja kecil itu.

Kecupan bertubi tubi ia berikan pada leher Ryeowook, berpindah pada adam applenya dan menghisap bibr bawah Ryeowook. Yesung mendorong tubuh kecil didepannya kedalam, kembali menuju rajang yang ia tinggalkan tadi.

Y-W

Srakk.

Kantung itu lagi, ditempat yang sama.

Yesung berjalan sembari menghisap rokoknya yang ketiga belas hari ini. Ia membuka kantung itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sedikit terkejut ketika melihat ada potongan tangan di dalamnya. Ia membuat kantung itu beserta rokok yang tadi ia hisap dengan sedikit memaki lalu segera pergi.

"Kita ketahuan."ucapnya pada benda persegi panjang yang biasa dikenal dengan sebutan handphone.

_Let's not leave like this_

_While being unsure, the time_  
_is ticking again gogogo_

_I don't wanna go_  
_This is the end_  
_It's the end-_

"Mmhh~"

"Ryeowook-ahh"

Corolla tua berwarna abu-abu itu menjadi saksi bisu percintaan mereka. Tak bermaksud ingin melakukannya pikir Yesung, tetapi ia cukup kesal dan ingin melapiaskan nya pada namja itu. Belum lagi ia melihat Ryeowook yang begitu seksi setelah menjemputnya dari tempat kerjanya tadi membuat Yesung membawa Ryeowook ketempat sepi dan memilih bercinta disana dibandingkan ranjang kesayangan mereka.

Y-W

Yesung memarkir mobil itu di depan gedung pertokoan yang sudah tutup. Ia keluar dengan penuh percaya diri, membawa senjata andalannya dengan santai hingga ia melihat dua orang yang juga membawa pistol menuju ke arahnya. Yesung pelan-pelan membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, mencari tempat bersembunyi.

Tak mau kehilangan mangsa, dua orang itu mengejar yesung hingga ke tempat yang tersembunyi. Entah apa yang terjadi hingga terdengar bunyi tembakan itu dua kali.

"Hah-haah-"

Nafas tersengal terdengar dari arah temat Yesung bersembunyi tadi, samar-samar terlihat esung berjalan dari sana. Terlihat bercak darah di bagian bajunya yang semula putih bersih.

Terasa tangan yang menyentuh punggungnya membuat Yesung berbalik dan mengarahkan pistol itu kembali ke perut namja yang ternyata salah satu dari orang yang mengawasi Yesung tadi.

Setelah memastikan orang itu mati, Yesung membuka baju yang terkena darah itu dan membuangnya. Lalu kembali memasang jaketnya.

_Come to me now, tell me,_  
_to us there is no tomorrow_

_Don't be uncertain_  
_Before it's too late Now_

_Futher further._

_Don't push me further_  
_Before we disappear_  
_from here._

Y-W

"Hyung...?"

"hm~"

"Apa aku boleh mencintaimu?"bisik Ryeowook membuat Yesung berhenti menciumi nipplenya.

"..."

"Jawab hyung, aku.. aku butuh kejelasan..."

Yesung masih tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia tidak mungkin melibatkan Ryeowook pada kehidupannya yang tidak benar ini. Meskipun ia tau kehidupan Ryeowook tak juga dapat ia anggap benar.

Mereka adalah orang yang sama sama tersiksa kenikmatan dunia. Yesung menjadi pembunuh bayaran demi uang, dan Ryeowook adalah pelacur gay, juga demi uang. Yesung yang menemukan Ryeowook, menyelamatkannya dari penderita hypersex yang mengerumuninya waktu itu.

"Hyung..."

"Aku akan menjawabnya lain kali. Aku harus pergi."ucap Yesung bangkit dan mengambil jaket lalu berjalan keluar dari van.

Ryeowook hanya menghela nafasnya dan bangkit untuk mengambil sebotol alkohol dari kulkas.

_To us, there is_  
_no tomorrow anymore_

_So call me uh_

_Call my name my name_

_Bring it out now,_  
_reveal it on this road_

_I just want to lay my_  
_head on you On you_

Y-W

"_Kali ini, tidak boleh ketahuan."_

"hm. Ng.. Park?"

"_Ada apa?"_

"Aku harap ini menjadi tugas terakhirku. Aku... ingin hidup normal..."

"tak akan bisa... pembunuh bayaran tak akan memiliki kehidupan normal."

Yesung hanya terdiam. Ia sedikit menyesali dirinya yang memilih jalan ini karena selembar kertas berharga yang disebut uang. Ia melajukan corolla kesayangannya menuju ke tempat target selanjutnya.

'Aku harap.. aku bisa menyampaikan perasaanku sebelum waktuku habis.'

_In this maze_

_we are in together_

_Only you that I can trust_

_Clase your eyes, trust me,_

_there's no tomorrow again._

Jalan yang sama.

Yesung kembali melewati jalan yang sama tempat ia membunuh target bernama Lee Jinki. Ia berjalan santai, belum mempersiapkan pistolnya untuk siap tembak. Jarang sekali ia seperti ini.

Ia melihat bayangan yang samar samar mulai terlihat jelas didepanya. Orang itu menggunakan masker sehingga identitasnya tidak diketahui. Yesung mengenggam pistol tanpa berniat menarik pelatuknya, pistol itu bahkan ia jatuhkan sekarang. Karena seseorang didepannya itu telat terlebih dahulu menembakkan peluru diperutnya.

Y-W

**[Info for this part '...'= Yesung, "..."= Ryeowook.]**

Corrolla abu-abu itu berjalan tidak teratur terkadang condong ke kiri lau kekanan secara tiba-tiba.

"_Hyung.."_

'Ryeowook-ah...'bathin Yesung sambil mencoba fokus pada jalan yang ada didepannya. Jalanan itu begitu mudah bagi pengemudi handal sepmacam Yesung. Hanya saja, luka tembakan diperutnya membuatnya antara sadar dan tidak saat mengendarai mobil itu.

Kepalanya terasa begitu berat. Tetapi, ia harus segera sampai ke van nya dan bertemu Ryewook, menyatakan perasaannya dan mati dengan tenang.

"_**Because, there is no tomorrow."**_

Mobil itu melaju tak menentu, kekiri lalu kekanan. Begitu terus hingga akhirnya mobil itu berhenti di bagian kiri jalan.

'aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu...'

Yesung mengambil sebatang rokok lalu menyulutnya.

"_Hyung... bolehkah aku mendengarkannya? Sekali saja."_confess Ryeowook yang sedang duduk di van Yesung, tempatnya selama ini bernaung.

'Aku...'

"_Bilang padaku... kau..."_

"_mencintai" ucap meraka serempak tanpa ada yang tahu satu sama lain._

"_ku"_

Dengan penuh senyuman Yesung menghisap rokok itu. Lalu menjepitnya menggunakan tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

'aku mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook.' bathin Yesung sesaat sebelum nyawanya benar benar melayang dari tubuhnya.

"_Dan akan kujawab... Aku juga mencintaimu, hyung..."_

_Come to me now, tell me,_

_to us there is no tomorrow_

_Don't be uncertain_

_Before it's too late Now_

_Futher further._

_Don't push me further_

_Before we disappear_  
_from here_

_Uuuu Tell me now now now_

_Uuuu Tell me now now now_

_Uuuu before the day ends_

_Tell me now now now now now_

_**END**_

TADAH! FINALLY! ;;;;;

HAPPY YEWOOKDAY!

HAPPY 7THANNIV KRY!

HAPPY 8THVERSARRY SJ!

AH JINJJA! Harusnya ff ini aku publish tanggal 4 DX berhubung aku sibuk /gayalo/ dan alasan lainnya ... aku baru bisa publish sekarang OTL

READERS: UDAH PUBLISH TELAT, CUMA POST DRABBLE, ANGST PULA. /GEPLAK/

Maafkan aku makin kesini makin rajin bikin ff angst ;~~~~;

Terus terus, aku mau nyampein terimakasih buat YWS YWS yang selalu setiha /? Setia maksudnya _-_ memenuhi mentionku tiap harinya hahahah~

DoubleKims Eonni, Yura-chan eonnie, Rherin, Anita dan si yixu411 XD kalian moodbuster terbaikku ;;b /hug all/

Terus terus.../? er.. aku mau sedikit mengumumkan.. aku... anu../? mau...

Hiatusbentarandoangkokgaklamaa.

Jadi.. aku bakalan jarang publish ff orz maafkan aku readersdeul/?

Last... review? Like? Comment? Bash author? Allowed.

Tapi chara pehlis jangan di bash.

Thanks all, I love you /bagiin lopek lopek/


End file.
